


Bathroom Gaps and Comfortable Laps

by korslay



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korslay/pseuds/korslay
Summary: in which Perrie complains to Jade about the invasive gaps on the bathroom stalls.





	Bathroom Gaps and Comfortable Laps

**Author's Note:**

> Jerrie short story.
> 
> I don't know how AO3 works yet, and I'm not fully sure if this will end up being read.

Perrie's feet strained in the tight, high heels that she had been wearing for almost a straight five hours now, the singer being dragged into several malls by her PRs to promote her latest single by surprising unsuspecting people in dozens of shops, all because they were lazy, or rather the very definition of shit at their job.

So the singer went around and about the most crowded shops she could find, and practically make a fool out of herself by trying to be recognized. She gave hints about what her career was and her identity by asking people about 'Perrie Edwards' and mocked, bashed, and compared herself to her own damn self. People looked at her like she was a self-obsessed, narcissist freak. It got so bad that her PRs had to step in—how unfortunate for them—and act like they were crazed fans of the blonde beauty.

In reality, not many people knew her, especially since they were in the states. She considered herself an underground artist, who only released songs when she felt like it, and of course the music industry didn't have that much of a demand for upcoming female artists, since they already had so many. Only a few with pure, raw talent, though—cough cough.

Perrie didn't feel the need to be the next mainstream thing, or person. She was perfectly okay with where she was now. She couldn't even quite imagine what life would look like if she were any more famous, if you can even call her famous. From what she had seen on other celebrities who had gone to drugs and even taking their own life for comfort, she really didn't want to be famous. Although, her management thought otherwise. She couldn't quite put her finger on the reason why her management was suddenly pushing her into stardom. She enjoyed it for the first few weeks, but now it exhausted her to unimaginable extents. She had to endure days without sleep and non-stop hours of recording tracks that she couldn't give less fucks about. She was tired. Physically. Mentally. Vocally.

For that, Perrie was thankful for this day out of the studio. Since this mall was so crowded and gigantic, she lost her PRs easily when she approached the main entrance of the mall.

Assuming that the washrooms were near the entrance, she stood there, her lost oceanic eyes wandering around the crowded space for the washrooms.

She had to go. She really had to go.

She shuffled through the mass of sweaty, unflattering bodies toward what she assumed was the washrooms.

God, Americans are disgusting. She thought. (Thankfully not aloud.)

And there stood a janitor's closet, but no sign of a washroom anywhere.

Fucking hell.

She rolled her eyes underneath her fuming eyelids when she felt her very high heels trip on a crack on the poorly kept ceramic floor. Without hesitation, she pulled off the irritating shoe from her tired feet with such aggression that she damn nearly broke both of her ankles, all whilst under the watchful eyes of the people walking by. Of course, they looked at her like she was some kind of wild animal.

Though this didn't seem to faze Perrie in the slightest.

She walked in bare feet for a couple of minutes, before giving in to the several shoe stores she walked past, practically yelling at her to buy a pair.

Now she walked in bright red Nike Roshe's (that was the only colour available, apparently) that completely contrasted against her dark acid-washed skinny jeans with a matching black v-neck top.

At least people didn't spare her any more of those kind of glances.

Now, to continue my journey to the much-needed washrooms.

Perrie went with the waves of people, before finally settling on following this woman who she thought had a very attractive backside.

The woman's beautiful dark brunette locks cascaded down her back into various shades of dirty blonde streaks, the length of her long hair stopping just at the bottom of her revealing crop top. The flawless skin showcased in front of Perrie's eyes was enough to fluster the blue-eyed beauty—who knew backs could be so attractive?

And her bum. Her beautifully-shaped bum. It wasn't at all overwhelmingly big, or forcedly gigantic. It was the perfect size, Perrie must say. She thought it was the perfect size for her delicate hands, that it would fit right into her palm—

"It's quite rude to stare."

Perrie was still staring at seemingly nothing. She was fixated on thinking about the woman's bum that she hadn't noticed that the woman she was following had taken a seat on a nearby rest area at the center of the mall.

"P-Pardon me?" Perrie stuttered out, being forced out of her thoughts by the woman's intense glare. The woman's eyes were dark, yet light at the same time. The brown tint of her eyes transformed into a gold fireworks show underneath the shimmering lights of the mall. Perrie swore she had never seen something more, fascinating.

"I suppose that you've been following me since you walked right up to me when I took a seat." The still unknown woman chuckled lightly with a slight raise of her perfectly-shaped eyebrows.

"I-I..." Perrie mumbled shyly. "I was just looking for the washrooms, s'all."

When the woman didn't respond, Perrie added rather dumbly. "I thought I should follow you because you looked like you needed to pee as well."

Oh for fuck sake.

Perrie broke out in stutters and apologies to the woman, trying to assure her that wasn't the intended meaning. "That's—that's not what I meant."

The woman simply chuckled at Perrie's ridiculousness, and stood up to head for the oh so desired location.

But Perrie just stood, frozen.

"Well come on now. You made me almost wee my pants!"

—

They were just in the middle of small talk when Perrie finally noticed the woman's accent. A Geordie accent. "Where you from?" She asked with genuine curiousity.

They walked in silence for a few seconds, before the woman hesitantly answered in a weak voice. "South Shields."

"Ohmygodmetoo!" Perrie said in a hurry, excited to meet someone from the same town as her.

"Are you serious?" The woman said with a seemingly forced smile, and this made Perrie frown a bit. The said forced smile quickly vanished into a happier one as quick as it had arrived, and Perrie disregarded the action.

Simply nodding, Perrie turned to look at the woman who had already been staring at her with fascination. The way her brown eyes twinkled underneath the many lights of the mall, turning into a shimmering gold. Her prominent cheek bones sculpted her face in a way Perrie could not comprehend because it was absolutely too perfect. Her lips, her luscious lips. Perrie's eyes stared at the woman's lips too long for comfort, her mind already imagining several scenarios, all in which included the woman's lips connecting to her body.

It wasn't until the lips moved to talk that Perrie snapped out of her thoughts.

"Are you kay?" The woman said with a cheeky smile, and Perrie noticed her tan cheeks were flushed into a deep red.

"Y-Yeah, m'fine."

"Well, we're here. So..." The woman wore a tight-lipped smile, seemingly uncomfortable with the situation. Perrie was about to apologize when she cut her off. "I thought you had to take a wee?"

"Yes, I did." Perrie confirmed, but she remained frozen on the spot.

"Aw, are you scared that the toilets here will flush you over?" The woman noticed the distressed look on Perrie's face, and her smile turned brighter when Perrie's eyes widened.

"OhmygodnoIwasjust—"

"Come on, ya baby!" And there they went, into the crowded washrooms.

—

Perrie walked into the washroom with a slightly disgusted look on her (she tried to hide it for the sake of the woman) since the washrooms smelled strongly of pee and overall just smelled like an unkept bathroom.

Her eyes wandered to the stalls, and noticed the gigantic gaps between the doors.

What in the world?

She curiously eyed the gap for a full minute, wondering what the purpose of it was. She looked at all the other stalls to make sure they all sported the same gap as the other did. People looked at her like she was crazy since she had also looked at the gaps on the occupied stalls as well.

She didn't feel the woman sneak up behind her when she was in the middle of examining the stall at the end of the row. "What're you doing?"

"Mhm. What?" Perrie shook her head profusely, not wanting to sound dumb. "Nothing."

She went in the unoccupied stall to avoid any more confrontation, and just stood there, anxious.

I'm not going to pee when there's a possibility of someone watching me.

She inhaled deeply, soon regretting it when the strong stench that filled the bathroom suffocated her nostrils. "Fuck."

She really needed to pee though.

So after a few minutes of arguing with herself, she placed a shit ton of toilet paper on the seat before putting her bum down to quickly pee.

Perrie felt like a thousand eyes had been watching her through the small, yet very distinct gap that had been strategically placed between the foreign stalls.

She quickly did her business while her eyes practically bulged out of their sockets, trying to assure herself that no one had watched her pee through the gigantic—not really, it was pretty thin—gap that had been taunting her ever since her bum touched the filthy toilet.

"Ridiculous," she thought aloud, muttering under her breath as she gently wipe down there—yeah, you know what down there is—before going out of the confined space to wash her hands.

She didn't know why the bloody doors even had locks on them. It was no use since everyone had a better view of her peeing than her own self. She sighed and internally rolled her eyes, washing her hands quite aggressively before drying off.

Before she could stop, she found herself asking the woman, who had been washing her hands in peace:

"This might sound really stupid, but why are there gaps between the bloody stall doors?"

Before Perrie could explain her question, the woman broke out in laughter. She continued to laugh as she dried her hands, dragged Perrie out of the washroom. And she was still laughing when they were out in the open.

"What's so funny?" Perrie furrowed her eyebrows, her pale cheeks burning into a deep red of embarrassment.

"It feels invasive, don't it?" The woman said in between giggles as she walked aimlessly through the crowds.

"Yes, it does. Why are they there?"

"Not a clue, but it's a bonus for me since I get to watch all these beautiful people pee." The woman said, sarcasm laced in her cute voice as she gestured around the food court that was populated by sweaty bodies and obnoxious chattering.

Chuckling, Perrie said "You creep."

—

The duo were inseparable.

They coursed through the mall with glee, their arms linked together as they raided every single shop they passed by without buying a single thing. They quickly became closer and closer, all without knowing each other's names. They knew everything else, but not their damn names.

It was all until Perrie's PRs found her at Sephora's with the woman still by her side, opening lipsticks that were clearly not to be opened as said by a sign nearby.

"Perrie! For Christ's sake, we've been looking everywhere for you!" One woman called out, approaching the duo who had looked like deer in the headlights.

For the full three hours that Perrie had been with the woman, she completely forgot why she was here in the first place.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. It slipped my mind." Perrie internally rolled her eyes, since she didn't want her time with the woman to end, and possibly never see her again.

The woman stood there awkwardly, her arms still linked with Perrie's.

"Oh, this is..." Perrie chuckled at herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't even catch y'name?"

"My name's Jade. Jade Thirlwall."

Perrie gushed at her small voice, hugging her arm tightly as she introduced herself. "I'm Perrie, Perrie Edwards."

"We gotta go," one of her PRs coughed impatiently, raising her eyebrows at Perrie, which Perrie repaid with a cold glare.

"Maybe I'll see you around, Jade?" Perrie said hesitantly.

"Maybe." Jade added weakly, unlinking her arms with Perrie as the blonde got dragged away to God knows where.


End file.
